1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data output device and a data output method.
2. Discussion of the Background
US 2003/0069073-A1 discloses a system configured to offer a predetermined return to players who have consumed a predetermined value of gaming mediums. This system includes plural slot machines and a server, wherein the server cumulatively sums a portion of the consumed value of each slot machine and, if the consumed value of one slot machine has reached a predetermined upper limit value, offers a return to the slot machine based on the value accumulated by the server.
The return is offered to a player who has consumed a predetermined value of gaming mediums and, therefore, is different from conventional jackpots which are offered to players at random (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013). Accordingly, information about the fact that a return is being offered, information about the value of gaming mediums required to be consumed for causing a return and the like are of great value for players. Thus, there is a need for a novel method for offering such information.
The contents of US 2003/0069073-A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.